There's No Going Back Now
by Tonks20
Summary: What happens when Bella gives in to her vampire insticts? Who will be there for her in her time of need? Our favorite Major, of course. O/S AU.


**A/N - This is my first J/B lemon. It might not be the best out there, but hey! We all start somewhere, right? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks since my last slip up. Edward was beginning to act more normal towards me and Alice seemed to have stopped trying to see my near future.

I was looking at myself in the mirror and my eyes were almost back to their regular golden color. It had been a long time since my red eyes had disturbed me.

I remember the first time I drained a human. Ha, listen to me, _a human_, as if I was never one myself. I had gone out hunting on my own. My newborn phase was supposed to be over by then. I had been a vampire for almost three years, yet when I smelled the sweet, delicious scent of some very unlucky hikers, I went into predator mode. I ran towards the mouth-watering smell as fast as I could. When I was close enough to the two men, I made my move. They didn't even see me coming.

I drained both of them in a flash. As soon as I was done, guilt and despair overcame me. Not five minutes later, Edward and Alice were there. She had seen in a vision that I would slip and Edward read it in her mind. They ran as fast as they could, but they were not fast enough that day.

"What were you thinking, letting her hunt alone?" Esme chided her first son when we finally made it home.

"Edward, she is still new to this life," Carlisle said.

"I know it's all my fault. I should have been with her," Edward, the martyr, said.

Everyone talked as if I wasn't even there. They wouldn't look at me that first day. I thought I had disappointed them. I now know better.

The second and third times, it went the same way. They would reprimand Edward, and he would blame himself. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice would avoid looking into my eyes. Edward wouldn't touch me for at least a week after I drained a human.

Jasper was very understanding from the beginning. He was probably the only one in this house who knew what I was feeling, and not just because he was an empath. This was something he still struggled with. We had both had our little accidents in the last few years. They were harder on Jasper though. Edward even went as far as to say Jasper projected his bloodlust onto me and that's why I craved human blood now.

Surprisingly, both Emmett and Rosalie also stood by me every time I came back home with red eyes. They could not understand why Alice never saw me doing these things until it was too late. I couldn't understand it either. Carlisle always said it was because I acted on impulse rather than premeditation.

Today was different though. I had been reading in Jasper's study when I started remembering the taste of my last kill. He had been young and good looking. I had thought about making his last moments on this earth enjoyable but the bloodlust got the best of me. As I was reminiscing, I imagined what it would be like to make someone my dinner as they released into me.

As these thoughts crossed my mind, Alice, Jasper and Edward came running into the study. I was not startled, but I was a bit surprised.

Edward was furious to say the least. His eyes were black in anger. Alice looked as though she might cry and Jasper looked at me with something like recognition in his eyes. I was sure he could feel both my lust and my thirst.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at me. For a second I thought he had penetrated my thoughts. "Have I not told you not to be too close to Jasper?"

"What?" I asked. I could not comprehend what was happening. The next second, a growl erupted from Edward's throat and he lunged at Jasper.

Alice screamed and the next second Emmett was holding Edward by the arms. Carlisle had also run in and was holding onto Jasper, who actually seemed amused.

I still did not understand what was happening.

**JPOV**

Alice and I were playing a game of chess under the stairs when her face went blank. I knew that face, she was having a vision. If I had been human, I would have yawned.

Edward was too busy trying to figure out whatever it was that had Alice so entranced that he did not hear my thoughts about her.

Suddenly, I was hit with an enormous amount of lust and thirst. The feelings were coming from my study, where Bella was. I briefly wondered what she was thinking about. Alice and Edward looked at each other having one of their annoying silent conversations. They both ran upstairs and I followed out of pure boredom rather than genuine interest.

That was until we got to the door to my study. Bella was so engrossed into whatever she was thinking about that it took her a second to register our arrival. The smell of her arousal was overwhelming. I'm sure Edward thought so too.

"What were you thinking?" He screamed at her. He was furious. I could feel his emotions as if they were my own. They were not directed at Bella though. They were directed at me.

"What?" Bella asked. I could feel her confusion. But of course Edward would think it was my fault Bella was thirsty and aroused. _I guess I project lust onto her too, don't I, Edward?_ I asked him. His fury increased as he growled and lunged at me. Less than a second later, Emmett had Edward locked in his arms and Carlisle was restraining me. I was not about to attack, however. I was amused. I wanted to know what was happening, and apparently, so did Bella.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme asked beating Bella to the question.

"Alice, care to tell us what you saw?" Carlisle requested.

"Bella was going to feed from a human," Edward growled. "After having intercourse with him," he said. Disgust was the main emotion now.

_Huh_, I thought, _Bella has sure changed._

"Jasper, I'm warning you," Edward said.

"Stay out of my head, Eddy," I replied coolly.

"How is this Jasper's fault?" Bella asked, anger beginning to rise within her.

"Oh, Bella, love," I said mocking Edward's tone. "Don't you know I project my thirst unto you? I must have been craving blood and didn't realize it."

"Well, isn't that the biggest load of shit, I have ever heard," she laughed, and I couldn't help but notice that she felt anything but humor right now.

"Bella, I'm warning you," Edward said very low. "If you don't stop this right now, you will do something you will regret."

"And why is it that Jasper is to blame for this?" She asked him. "Isn't it possible that I am just weak and crave human blood?"

"This isn't you, love," he crooned. "You are just overwhelmed because Jasper must have been projecting again."

"Really, Edward?" Bella asked innocently. "So Jasper was also thinking about fucking a man right before draining him?"

Alice and Esme both gasped at Bella's words. Rosalie did not say anything, but I felt amusement coming from her. I raised an eyebrow and she winked.

"Jasper, I know it's not you," Bella said to me. "You, Emmett and Rosalie have been the only ones who don't look at me like I'm a monster after one of my weak moments," she said almost growling at the word weak.

"Edward," she continued, "I'm going out. Do not dare follow me."

"But Bella," Alice said. "If you go out right now, you will kill that man!"

"Well, I guess this is a good test then," she said as she ran out the door.

"GET HER!" Edward screamed, but Emmett would not release him.

"Jasper, you better go after her," Rosalie said. Alice's face went blank again but I did not wait to find out what she saw. Just as I left the house, I heard Edward screaming and a fresh wave of his fury hit me. I wondered what the pixie had seen but I did not care enough to go back.

I followed Bella's scent about ten miles from the house and found her lurking close to a hiking trail. I could feel both her nervousness and excitement growing by the second.

"Jasper," she said as soon as she sensed me approaching. "I'm sorry I get you into so much trouble all the time."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said as I sat next to her. "I understand how you feel."

"Of course you do," she winked at me. Her arousal was making my pants uncomfortably tight. "What are the plans darlin'?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm waiting for anyone to walk by," she said and I could feel her embarrassment. I took her hand in mine and felt her desire spike.

"Hunting does strange things to the body, doesn't it?" I asked her as my other hand worked its way to one of her breasts.

She moaned as soon as my hand made contact with her body. She moved at vampire speed and was straddling me in one tenth of a second, her center rubbing against my hard cock. Even through our jeans, I could feel the moisture seeping through. "Bella," I moaned her name as I ripped her shirt off and she did the same with mine.

Her firm breasts were left exposed and I took her left nipple in my mouth while my hand pinched her other nipple. Her hand found my erection and she began rubbing her hand against me.

"These have got to go," she said as she tugged at my pants. In one fluid movement, I took my pants and hers off leaving us both in nothing but our underwear.

"Fuck me hard Jasper," she whispered while kissing my neck. In that moment, I wished nothing more than to take her and make her mine. However, we both stopped when we heard them approaching.

Bella looked at me with her black, lustful eyes and in that moment, I did not have to read minds or be an empath to know what she wanted.

"It's a woman and a man," she said mischievously. "I can share them with you," she added as she bit my neck softly.

We quickly moved closer to the hiking trail and kept rubbing up against each other waiting for our victims to show up. We knew that the moment they saw us, they'd become aroused too.

As the two hikers came closer to us, Bella stood up and gave the man what had to be the most seductive look she could muster. I immediately felt his lust for her while the woman could not keep her eyes off me. I threw more lust their way while Bella approached them.

"We want some company," she told them as she grabbed hold of their hands and led them deeper into the forest with me in tow. We were both almost naked already. The humans did not take long before they joined us and took off most of their clothes. Even without my gift, they would have been easy prey.

Bella approached the man and slowly got on her knees and pulled his boxers down revealing his erect member. She took him in his mouth while signaling for me to make the next move. I moved closer to the woman and motioned for her to follow Bella's example. She quickly complied and took me in her mouth. I had to remember not to let go completely or I would hurt her before it was time. The man quickly released into Bella's mouth and she made him lay down on the ground. She sat on him and begun riding him as soon as he became hard again.

Meanwhile the woman kept on sucking my dick like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed her by the hair to make her stop and pulled her up so she could kiss me. I pushed her against a tree and begun fucking her hard by human standards. She was screaming in pleasure while the man moaned in rhythm with Bella.

Pretty soon, I felt the woman cum all over me and a second later, I felt Bella's orgasm hit her. What I wouldn't give to be inside of her right now. As soon as I felt her cum, I released into the human and bit her neck sucking her blood into my mouth. I heard a scream from the man and I knew Bella had done the same.

It did not take us long to drain both of them. As soon as we were done with the humans, Bella walked towards me and grabbed my cock in her hand.

"Now, it's your turn to fuck me, Major," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I said as I slipped inside her. I kissed her passionately as I brought her down to the ground. I could still taste her kill's blood on her lips and it was one of the most sensual experiences of my life.

"Yes, Jasper," she moaned. "Just like that… fuck me hard." She could barely form a coherent sentence. "Fuck me, I'm going to cum," she screamed.

"Cum for me baby," I said as I began to pound faster into her. I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten around my cock as my own stomach muscles began to contract.

"Bella," I screamed as I released into her dripping pussy. I looked into her blood-red eyes and kissed her.

"We can't go back," I said.

"Why would we?" She replied to me as she turned me over and began riding me fast and hard. Now I knew what Alice's vision had been when I left.

**A/N - And that was that.**


End file.
